Child's Play Terror
by ChuckyRayFanatic
Summary: New idea... let's say that Chucky ends up using voodoo and becoming our favorite little murderous doll to get back at his parents, but it doesn't stop there... In other words my own Child's Play series!
1. Prologue: Desperation Calls

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions, I'm always open in taking suggestions! The story itself changed... and the actual chapters will be much longer than this, obviously this is only the prologue! By the way, my whole "threat" of saying I won't start until I get reviews, well, I thought that when I started my first chapter it would take me forever but then the prologue came to mind and so yeah...

**Prologue: Desperation Calls**

For some people their sixteenth birthday would been a time for celebration and happiness, but for Charles, it was a time to hate the world even more. His parents themselves didn't care about birthdays and neither did he, they were that one time of year when you know that life will just get worse and worse with every passing year. His life was already bad enough as it was.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Charles? Are you still asleep in there?" Kari Ray demanded through her son's locked bedroom door. "It's almost fucking noon!"

Charles Lee Ray, or Chucky as his "friends" called him, just sat at his computer and ignored his bitch of a mother's demands and tapped away on his chat with his girlfriend, Tiffany. If there was one way to get rid of his mother it would be to ignore her; she would storm out of the house, get in her car and burn off down the road thinking that that would make Chucky change his act. All it really did was make him worse, after all, it was fun to see his mother so mad and she couldn't do anything to him about it because she knew she'd get trashed if that happened. Of course if she really wanted him out of his room she would go and get his father and he would pound on the door so hard that it would start to crack in places. Now that was able to get Chucky out of his room.

_HotGoth: Why don't you just leave? Your parents wouldn't give a flying fuck if you left, would they?_

_Chucky666: Of course they would! Me leaving would mean that the fuckers wouldn't have anybody to yell at and take all their shit out on._

_HotGoth: Oh, right. See if you can't get passed them and come to my house, at least here you have some respect._

_Chucky666: Who fucking cares about respect, I just need some damn peace and quiet._

_HotGoth: Then get your ass over here! This is practically the only place you'll get that peace and quiet._

_Chucky666: Right, okay. I'll be over there as soon as I can get over there._

_HotGoth: See you later._

Chucky closed the chat box but left the computer on as he grabbed his jacket and his shoes then unlocked his door and swung it open. He made a face of disgust to see his mother standing right in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"And where the fuck do you think you're going?" She demanded.

"Somewhere else than this shithole." Chucky shoved his way past Kari and ran out the door. For once she didn't go after him nor did she send Seth, his father, after him either. At least it was a start to an almost good 16th birthday.

Tiffany's house was only a few blocks from his and when he reached her street he found her sitting on her front porch waiting for him.

"That was quick," Tiffany said getting up and walking to him.

"Apparently they wanted nothing to do with me," Chucky said actually happily.

"My parents think there is something wrong with yours," Tiffany said shaking her head.

"And when the fuck did they figure that out? Of course my parents have something wrong with them, they are mental son of a bitches that need to be thrown into a psychiatric ward or something for the rest of their lives."

"Can't you make that happen?" Tiffany asked as they went into her kitchen where her mother was cooking lunch.

"Like Hell I could. If they ever got out if I did, they'd fuck me up good."

Tiffany sighed. "There's no way of stopping them is there?" She asked.

Chucky grinned at her. "Sure there is," he said.

Tiffany looked at him with surprise. "Really? How?"

Chucky snickered. "Kill them," he said thinking of how sweet that would be if he could kill his parents... could he kill them, or would they kill him first?

"By you?"

Chucky nodded.

"Doubtful. If the worst criminal in New Jersey can't kill them I don't think you could."

Chucky shrugged. "Fuck, you never know. I'm their son which means I can get my way with certain things that could lead me to the perfect time of slicing them up real fucking good."

"Why don't you call the police on them, hon?" Tiffany's mother asked as she laid two plates in front of them with steak and baked beans.

"That's already been done, and as you can tell it didn't do anything. The worst they've gotten with the police is six or seven years in prison. The police are fuck ups."

"I wish we could do something."

Tiffany and Chucky just shook their heads. Sometimes some mothers could be too caring. In this situation being too caring would end with a bunch of murders and an already bad life made worse.

"Mother, there's really nothing you can do," Tiffany said getting up and grabbing a couple sodas from the refrigerator.

"I bet there is something, I just have to see what that something is."

"I would try," Chucky said giving her a look. "If they found it was you they'd kill you."

Tiffany's mother turned and looked at Chucky in shock. "Are you serious?" She asked sitting down at the table.

"Hell yes, they have killed before and would do it again. You don't fuck with my parents, I should know that first handed."

Tiffany gave Chucky a stern look. "That's why you need to hang with us, your parents don't know where I live," she said looking at her mother almost pleadingly.

Chucky sighed and shook his head. "Doesn't mean they couldn't find where you live," he said. "They would know too because you're the only person I actually come out of my room for."

"So? We'll just call the police and say we've got a murder threat," Tiffany said.

This family really didn't get it. Many, many, many people have tried to rid of Seth and Kari Ray and have never succeeded. If one person could, it would be him, but he'd have to find the perfect way to get at them, which could require some help. When they had finished lunch Tiffany and Chucky went to Tiffany's room and Chucky started to pace around the room as he thought about what to do about his parents.

Tiffany watched him for a while until she could take it no longer.

"Chucky, you need to relax, we can think of something," she said stepping in his way and sitting him on the bed.

"Do you know anyone that teaches voodoo?" Chucky asked out of nowhere.

Tiffany sat quiet and just stared at him.

Chucky waited for her answer.

"Well, why would you want to find someone who does?"

"I watched something on voodoo the other day and now that I have thought about it, it will aid me with what I am about to do."

Tiffany put her hand to her mouth and gasped. "What are you about to do?" She asked.

"Something I should have done when I became old enough to do it," Chucky said taking Tiffany's hand and dragging her out of the house with him.


	2. Not All Good Guys Are Good Forever

A/N: This story is a big challenge to me, so give me a break on it.

**Not All Good Guys Are Good Forever**

Chucky arrived at his front door at midnight and quietly went into the house and up to his room. His parents were out doing who knew what and probably wouldn't be back until a couple hours which meant Chucky had some time to get things figured out without getting hounded on and yelled at every three seconds. How he managed to survive it all he had no clue but as soon as things straightened out he wouldn't have to survive it anymore... hopefully.

Throwing his bag of items he had gotten from the mall earlier on the bed, Chucky brought his computer screen back to life and brought Tiffany up into a chat again.

_Chucky666: Parents aren't home so for now I am going to live through the night._

_HotGoth: Too bad they couldn't go out like this more often. It'd make your life easier._

_Chucky666: In some ways. Your mother is a lying bitch, isn't she?_

For awhile Tiffany didn't reply and Chucky became impatient.

_HotGoth: About what?_

_Chucky666: About the whole, "I wish we could do something" earlier today. I thought she fucking loathed my guts! She has always thought of me as some kind of little no good freak or something close to that._

_HotGoth: Who knows, maybe she was on some happy pills or something._

_Chucky666: You were "playing" along, Tiff!_

_HotGoth: I was confused, that's all._

_Chucky666: Confused? Is that what you fucking call confused? I call it not thinking because in truth you weren't thinking!_

_HotGoth: Cool your fucking jets! I've been having shut downs lately because I have been worrying these past several years!_

_Chucky666: Worrying? What the fuck about?_

_HotGoth: YOU_

For a moment Chucky sat there and stared at the "YOU" in a frozen shock. What could possibly worry her about him?

_Chucky666: ...In my opinion, you worry too much._

_HotGoth: For a good reason too... shit, my mom is nagging at me to get off the computer..._

_Chucky666: Tell her to fuck off, she's not using it._

_HotGoth: What are you thinking! She was looking right at the computer when you said that!_

_Chucky666: Big fucking deal! Now you don't have to say it._

_HotGoth: Yeah, but that made her furious and she really wants me off now._

_Chucky666: Whatever. I'll just pick you up tomorrow and we can do some more shopping._

_HotGoth: Ok. Love you._

_Chucky666: Laterz._

Chucky closed the box and set his messenger to 'appear offline' then leaned back in his chair to think. Voodoo was a ticket in help, but he would have to find the perfect thing to be that ticket in help. It couldn't be just anything either, and besides that he had more on his mind. Tiffany being worried about him actually worried him. She had no reason to be worried, he could take care of himself. Plus, he was going to rid of the problem that was making her worry, and he had a feeling that once he did something would happen between the two of them but he couldn't figure out what.

The only thing he could even think of was her mother banning her from ever seeing him again which would make his life go back to being hell.

From downstairs the sound of the front door opening caught Chucky's attention and he moaned in disappointment. They could have at least stayed out another 4 or 5 hours.

"Chucky? Are you home?" Kari yelled from the entry hall.

"Yes, Mom!" Chucky yelled back.

"Good, then could you come here?"

Grumbling with hate Chucky did as Kari wanted and met them in the kitchen.

"What is it?"

Kari actually smiled at him as he came in and sat down at the table.

"Well, while your father and I were out, we ran into your friend's mother," Kari said unloading groceries.

Chucky's eyes widened. "Which friend?" he asked fearfully.

"Your girlfriend's mother," Seth told him as he helped Kari with the groceries.

"And?"

"We have a feeling that she just isn't right," Kari said with a concerned voice.

"In what way?"

"Every way. That's why you are not allowed to go over there ever again."

That was a big hit.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me?" Chucky shouted as he stood up from the table.

Both Kari and Seth turned and shot glares at Chucky and at first Chucky thought Seth was going to beat the shit out of him but he only stood in the same spot and gave Chucky a threatening look.

"Don't raise your fucking voice at us! You listen to what we have to say before you object you little shit!" Seth snapped angrily.

"Seth," Kari said quietly as she gently took Seth's arm.

Seth took a deep breath and continued. "You can see Tiffany, you just can't have any contact with her mother, understand? It's either you go out with her or you bring her home here. That women is a total bitch and you will have nothing to do with her," he said.

"And you're no better?" Chucky asked himself quietly.

"What was that?" Seth demanded.

"I was only saying that I knew there was something wrong with that bitch." Chucky cringed down to avoid any blows but none came.

"Then why did you continue to hang around with that lunatic breathing down your neck?"

Why do you even fucking care? Chucky thought to himself. They tried to act like real parents but they weren't; they were assholes who did everything in their power to make his life hell.

"She doesn't even like me anyway," Chucky said giving his parents looks. "So me hanging around just makes her mad."

A smile spread across Seth's face. "Really?" He sat for a moment then shook his head. "Well, you need to just keep away from her for now."

Chucky sighed. "I don't think I am even going to get to see Tiffany anymore," he said quietly.

Both Seth and Kari looked at him questioningly.

"And why not?" Kari asked. The only reason she would really care was because seeing Tiffany got Chucky out of the house and away from them and two because she would find a way to get at Tiffany's mother. By Chucky's best guess Tiffany's mother did something to really make Kari furious and so she was using Chucky as a way to get to her.

"Because the ass wanted Tiffany off the computer for no fucking reason at all, and so I told Tiffany to tell her to fuck off because she wasn't going to be using the damned computer anyway."

"That's bullshit, I am sure Tiffany will find her own way of getting to see you."

"We both will find our ways," Chucky muttered. He really wanted to get out of there fast. "Is that all?"

"Yes, so get out of here, you're mother is going to be starting a late dinner."

"Big deal." Chucky quickly got up and ran outside to sit and think about everything. He found a nice spot under their big Willow tree and stretchedout on the cool grass.

"Chucky?"

Chucky sat up and looked around to see who had called his name. Over beside the car he spotted Tiffany's dark figure and he got up to go see her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I snuck out. Mom isn't too happy about the chat thing and she has forbidden me to ever see you. She says you're a bad influence to me and needs mental help. Of course we got into a big fight which led me to breaking the screen from my window and coming over here."

Chucky gave a small laugh. "My parents had a face to face encounter with your mother," he said leaning against the car.

Tiffany's eyes widened n shock. "Are you serious?" She asked.

"Sure am. They don't like her either. They want me to stay away from her, but luckily they said I could still see you."

Tiffany shook her head. "That's probably because I am the only one you'll go out of the house for."

"I know that's it, which is why if they find out your mother has forbidden you to see me, they are going to do something about it."

Chucky and Tiffany gave each other the same look. "And that's not good," they said in unison.

"I think it's time to act now and prevent anything too serious from happening. Then after my parents are taken care of we can run off with all the shit loads of money they hide around the house and stay far away from any relatives that might turn me in and take you back to your mother."

Tiffany smiled. "Then let's do this!" She said taking Chucky's arm as they ran off again, this time prepared to come back ready for their plan to be put into action.

A/N: Yes, the advice was taken, only in a different way. Hope you guy's are liking this, it's taking me lots of brain power to write it, so any comments and/or suggestions will be of great help!


End file.
